


Frustrating

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted February 8, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/78046.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #029, Enmity

He hated him, right?  
How else would he explain the annoyance and feelings of indignation for that insensitive jerk?  
He hated was the insults, the humiliation, and those frickin' dog comments.  
Another was how it didn't seem to change no matter what he did, like how it was practically set to being like this forever.  
And lastly was the fact that he was such an attractive jerk. Figures that he'd fall for that face.  
Why him? If these feeling was for anyone but Seto Kaiba, it would've been so much easier.  
But since it was him, there's just confusion... and hate.


End file.
